Lebenheim
West of the Everwood there is located a large open valley, miles upon miles from its furthest point inland to the shore. It is said that, centuries ago, a band of nomads had come upon this valley and settled here, establishing a series of settlements. The initial settlement was known as "Lebenheim" with smaller settlements around it, each with their own leaders and functions. Over time these settlements grew larger, they took in more people, travelers and migrants wanting a new home, and eventually they all grew into one another and became the larger whole that is Lebenheim today. The settlements all became districts of a now immense city state that occupies the valley. A New Life's Home Hundreds of years before the current era a band of nomadic tribals, after months and years of leaving some forsaken home, had come upon a large open valley practically walled off from the rest of Aneos by massive, towering mountains. It was a new home where they could plant their roots and grow into a brighter future. For these wanderers, their new life’s home became the village of “Lebenheim” in the center of this coastal valley that was teeming with natural life. A clear, cascading river of clean water flowed from mountain to see. Miles of healthy grassland plains covered a majority of this valley, and beautiful, bountiful forests line the foot of those towering walls of earth. All filled with lush flora and resplendent fauna. Sands of bright white and brilliant black both make up the coast, with seemingly sparkling clear blue water of the ocean to meet at these shores. A mostly temperate climate, Shieldcliff Valley, commonly referred to simply as “the Valley” by many of the locals is known to get particularly scorching days at the heart of the summer and relentlessly cold nights in the dead of winter. Growth With time, more and more drifters and wanderers entered into Lebenheim. From lands distant and near, and even from overseas. All bearing with them different creeds, different talents, tongues, skills, and gifts. Over generations Lebenheim became a place of mixing, and a place of welcoming, a place of home and life. Where any and all could come, could settle, as long as they were willing to contribute to their community. And with more people, and more settlement, there of course needed to be more village to accommodate them. With Lebenheim growing from the center outwards, with fisherman and sailors settling at the shores, farmers and millers settling in the plains and near the forests, and more residing nearer the mountains. More village settlements sprouted within the valley. With Lebenheim proper as the prominent centerpiece, from it there came Waveside, at the coast. Then Leafside, nearer the edge of the plains and entering into the more forested region at the western side of the valley. At the innermost vertex of the valley, at the foot of towering cliffs and looming mountains there is Welleside, where sits the primary source of the valley's fresh water. And finally, a couple miles from the coast there is the small island of Drifton. With more time the four villages of the valley came into each other, expanding and growing. Collectively they all became Lebenheim, and each of the villages became more so districts to the larger village city as a whole. What was once just the epicenter village of Lebenheim had become “Sentral” Lebenheim to the locals from then on. Each of these districts had their purpose, their responsibility to the communities and to Lebenheim. Harmony and prosperity was had from the perfect cooperation of everyone in this large village, with little greed or hate, and conflict often sought to be resolved with as little harm as possible to all parties involved. Those who harmed their community, or who acted selfishly, who acted with only greed and malice in their hearts were punished by the collective community in a way that was appropriate to the transgression. Withering Good things don’t always last, however. As Lebenheim welcomed more travelers more harm would eventually be introduced as well. Technology evolved at a slow pace, but with conveniences came laziness in some numbers. Herbs were always used as medicine for curing the injured, the sick and the weak. But drugs and alcohol dug deeper and slowly ravaged the population. Turning hard workers into incompetent addicts, the generous into the greedy and self-indulgent. Now drug and substance abuse run rampant in what was once a pure and prosperous landscape. Lebenheim’s economy suffers slightly more each year as less travelers come unto its streets to trade, and less locals are willing or capable of caring for the lands like what was customary or necessary since the city’s founding. Lebenehim still stands the test of times with a dedicated few committed to keeping it afloat, but it is all but a worn husk of what it once was. Waning and breaking. The Districts: Starting as a cluster of small village settlements that cooperated with each other for the purposes of mutual benefit and general prosperity, eventually these settlements all grew large enough that they began to grow into one larger city structure. Now only small distances of open road and terrain separate them if any at all, and even then there are houses and buildings scattered throughout. These different villages now act more like districts or sections to one whole, being the city or village of Lebenheim. These "Districts" are as follows: Sentral Formerly just the village of Lebenheim, the largest and centermost section came to be known simply as “Sentral” by the local populace as the different village settlements grew into each other and all of it became known collectively as Lebenheim to the outside world. Sentral is easily the largest, and the most densely populated section of Lebenheim with the largest residential areas and the most ground covered being situated directly in the center of the valley’s open grassland. Sentral is at least fifty percent residential area, packed tight with homes both small and somewhat large. Houses made mostly of wood with some having stone in their make as well, a majority being single-story homes with two-story and even a handful of three-story dwellings housing larger families and households. The layout of Sentral’s residential infrastructure can be described as a complete and utter mess. Since the villages were never pre-planned projects in any capacity, and just something that grew bigger and bigger over time, there is very little organization to the layout of the city and its streets today. The newcomer could lose themselves easily in what can almost be a labyrinth of winding roads amidst a sea of homes, but it is something that the Lebenites have just always handled without complaint. Fortunately, Lebenheim is not of the scale of the modern capitals such as Victorix or Kan Lodar, so the messiness of its layout is not the worst thing in the world. Other than the fifty percent residential area, there is a large market and business area at the epicenter of the city. It is here primarily where Lebenheim’s economy and trade take place. With market stalls, stores, shops, warehouses, and business offices where dealings both formal and informal take place. Where meat and crops are brought from the farms, wheat and grain from the mills, fish and salt from the sea, jewelry carved from bone, wood, and stone, or weapons and armor and tools. It all congregates here, at Lebenheim’s epicenter of business and trade. Along with the shops and the business office you can also find artisans at their craft, smiths and carvers, fletchers, thatchers, haberdashers, and cobblers. Many situate their workshops in the market area, though some also keep their shops closer to their homes as well. Directly through Lebenheim, and through Sentral, flows the valley’s river. The water runs down from the mountain to the ocean, branching and splitting both naturally and by mortal hands. The Lebenites have always cherished their primary source of water, developing irrigation techniques to provide water to a greater area, to sustain themselves as well as their crops and their livestock. Thus, in Sentral where much of the water from the river splits into different irrigation channels, there are farms set up to best utilize this abundant source of water and maximize their crop yield. Sentral is where Lebenheim’s primary farming operations are maintained with crops such as corn and potatoes, cabbage, and a small variety of fruit. Cows, pigs, chickens, and goats also make up a large chunk of these farms’ livelihood. And on the western side of Sentral, closer to Leafside there is also grown wheat and grains. Sentral is where everything in Lebenheim comes together. It is the primary bastion of trade and government in the valley, acting very much as a bridge between all the other districts, and also as the heart. Sentral is also the home of most of Lebenheim’s internal conflict, holding most of the population and holding most of the traffic of people and goods. This is where the corruption took root, and where the weakness has become strongest. With Lebenheim’s heart failing, the rest will eventually follow. Waveside Named as such on account of it being the coastal area of Lebenheim. Miles of sandy shore stretch along the coastline, with white sands at the east, and black sands at the west where the coast becomes rockier. This is, obviously, where all of Lebenheim’s marine traffic comes to, and where any ocean-based work takes place. Such as the catching of fish, and harvesting of seasalt. The beaches turn into grass and sparse amounts of trees going a small distance inland, with much of the land flat and open. The landscape gets somewhat hillier the further inland you go, the land itself rising slightly the closer you get to the valley’s mountains. The homes here are not quite as packed as they are in Sentral, but there is still that messiness to the infrastructure as the houses and buildings were all built with little pre-planning to the layout in mind. There are smaller dwellings, as well as large beachside mansions that have since gone into certain states of disrepair with time. In Lebenheim, a home was built by those who intended to live in it, each home often passed down the family tree over generations. The size and scope of a home is a direct representation of the work one was willing to put into their house, and what they wanted to get out of it. The largest houses in Lebenheim are the largest because their occupants were willing and capable of constructing them in such a manner, and those occupying said homes today are likely descendant of the original builders and occupants or they built the place themselves. Many of the buildings closer to the ocean in Waveside are workhouses for sailing and fishing vessels of the local fishermen and seafarers. Where they store their boats and all the tools of their trade. There are also storehouses for fish and waterborne stock of trade, as well as the implements used to acquire them. There is a primary dockyard at Waveside’s eastern edge, where the waters are smoothest. This is where shipments over the ocean are brought into and taken out of Lebenheim, although seaward dealings have become lesser in recent years with the establishment of Squall’s End and the great amount of pirate activity. There just aren’t many shipping companies that want, or need to, work with Lebenheim anymore. At the western end of Waveside, where can be found a greater amount of brackish waters, there is a series of fishponds. A wall of stone is built starting from one spot in the shore and going outwards into the water in an arc or semicircle that comes around and back to the shore at another spot some distance away from the starting point. In the wall of stone there are gates set up where smaller fish can enter, but are unable to leave through should they grow larger within the fishpond. Here the people can farm and maintain a larger and more consistent source of fish to feed them. Some naturally made ponds slightly inland are also utilized in such a manner. Waveside is responsible for all of Lebenheim’s water-based product and business. The fisherman and sailors living here take their catch and harvest inland towards Sentral to trade for other materials they may want or need such as farmland produce or foreign items brought by travelers. It is also the main connection to the small island of Drifton situated a small distance off the coast. Leafside Towards the western end of the valley the trees grow denser and form a thick forested area near the foot of the mountains. At the outer edge of this forest is the part of Lebenheim known mostly as Leafside. One of the three main river branches that come from the head of the valley flows directly through the center of this thick forest, but a smaller channel runs just outside of it. It is along here where homes, and mills for grain and lumber have been established by the locals. The channel is strong enough that the flow of water can be used as hydropower for simple machines that aid in the process of cutting and processing lumber for the rest of the valley. Many of the trees that inhabit the valley’s forestland are of a strong and sturdy quality, making them ideal for the construction of buildings, furniture, tools, and boats. The forest houses some species of deer, elk, and even moose, bears, and wolves. Although these are in much fewer apparent numbers and reside much deeper within the forest and closer to the mountains and higher up where the air is somewhat colder. As you go south and follow the forest down the mountainside and out of Leafside you will also find wild boar closer to the coast. Some Lebenites like to go into the forest for hunting, as it more consistently provides better game than the plains do. The outskirts of Leafside, where is closest to the western edge of Sentral, is often referred to as Millside or the Millfields by some. As grain mills are more common here than anywhere else in Lebenheim. It is here, in between Leafside and Sentral, where the two sections begin to blur into one another. Wheat, rice, barley, oats, corn, and even some sugar cane and coffee make up the crops produced here. Grain, being a very versatile source of sustenance, is important to Lebenheim’s economy, as is all of the valley’s natural resources. However, the grain mills only have about as half the amount of land dedicated to them as do the main farms in Sentral, with fewer hands tending to them. Compared to Sentral, Leafside is only nearly half the size of the larger district, and with a population only matching about a third of that of Sentral. Much less densely inhabited than Sentral, or even Waveside, Leafside is home to more rural homesteads and families who dedicate themselves to working their mills and fields. It is quieter here, and oftentimes much calmer. Welleside At the top of the valley, cresting the foot of tall mountains and steep cliffs, a large pool of water sits peacefully. A spring of clean, fresh water that comes directly from aquifers within the ground and the mountain pools here and flows seaward, through the entire valley until it meets the ocean at several points. This water is clear, healthy, cool, and abundant. It brings life, and it brings prosperity to all those in the valley below as it nourishes them and feeds their crops. Feeds their way of life, this water is life to the valley. And without it all those residing within would surely perish, the rivers and the aquifers are vital to sustainability. Because of the importance of this water source, and because of the tranquility of this location, the peaceful living, some settled here to watch over it. A small number decided to settle at the vertex of this valley, just beside the wellspring, and they named their small settlement Welleside. And since then there has always been a small number of residents here dedicated to keeping the water clean and making sure it is never blocked, dirtied, or dried up. Aside from the island of Drifton, Welleside is easily the smallest piece of Lebenheim, but it is no less important than the other districts. In fact, it may be the most vital of all. Welleside sits at the peak, at the highest point of the valley’s civilized reaches, and everything goes downhill from there. If something went wrong in Welleside, all the valley would suffer for it greatly. Aside from tending the water source, those who stay in Welleside also cultivate small amounts of crops to sustain themselves so they are not wholly reliant on trade with the lower districts. They grow potatoes, apples, and cabbage. As well as hunt some game from the surrounding forest when they are able. Welleside was once also the site of a small stone quarry. At the foot of the mountain many stones and rocks could be found that were good for construction, the building of houses and the crafting of tools. Much of the stone could be acquired with not much effort and taken to lower parts of the valley to be reshaped or used. However, when the acquirement of this stone expanded into much larger projects of mining, cutting, and breaking to get more such activities were beginning to taint the water. The wellspring and aquifers were contaminated, polluted by this growing stone quarry. So those of Lebenheim quickly ceased their actions and settled for using stone and metals found elsewhere in the valley or brought from elsewhere in Aneos. The water was too important to risk polluting it any further, and so restoration and reparations were made to the wellspring and the surrounding area of Welleside. The houses of Welleside are of hard polished wood and smoothed stone. They are smaller, and some are more vertical in shape than anywhere else in the valley to account for the steeper terrain that restricts the width of these houses. Stronger foundations are needed here to provide balance and stability, and to prevent the destruction of the buildings by natural means such as landslide in times of extremely bad weather. Those who live in Welleside are sometimes referred to as the “river people” the “mountain people” “keepers” “wellspringers” and other such nicknames for their role in Lebenheim’s society. Drifton Off the coast of Welleside there is an island. Close enough for the naked eye to see with ease, a good boat or a rigorous swim is all it takes to land here. It isn’t very large, covered in green and brown of thick forest. Not much is known about Drifton these days, most of the locals don’t even care about it anymore. It’s just a rock in the ocean to them, but in actuality it’s so much more than that… Drifton was the center for much of Lebenheim’s old religious practices and traditional spirituality. A solitary few live here, tending to the island, and keeping themselves deep within prayer and meditation beside the valley’s largest source of Juice energy. From the mountain to the ocean, there are Ley Lines, and at this island they converge. When the first settlers arrived to the valley they sensed this presence, they felt the power and the energy, and they tracked it to the island. A totem of worship was set up at the center of this island and since then there have always been a select few staying by it. Even to this day when most of Lebenheim aren’t even aware of it. Pilgrims used to swim or row to the island to find the totem, hoping that meditation here would bring them guidance or peace of mind. Answers to their struggles and hardships, answers to help their families, and communities. Now no one comes. No one wants to, no one knows to, no one cares. There are only those who’ve lived there, who step foot on the island anymore… Military/Security Lebenheim’s military has almost always been a volunteer militia force who act as patrols, police, security, and defense for the city and the valley. In the event of civil unrest, social conflict, disruption of peace, or threat from hostile entities, the Lebeheim militia attend to the scene to keep the peace or quell the threat. Those who are able to fully dedicate themselves to this militia and who demonstrate exceptional qualities are promoted to officers’ positions by governing officials. These officers train and lead the lower ranking troops, separated into groups based on district and squads for different areas of a district. Each district of Lebenheim has its own branch of militia, with varying uniforms or distinguishing marks to tell them apart. Since the militia is almost completely filled with volunteers, there is no traditional uniform outfit or armor. A guard’s equipment and outfit are often self-provided, the guard using their own weapons or armor when on patrol. But over time the militia has developed badges and articles of clothing or symbols of office that a guard can wear when on duty. Such as a brooch, badge, or marking. Only dedicated officers are ever provided any equipment from the governing body of the city, which is usually a special armor, helmet, or weapon to signify their status as an officer. Officers report to captains of their district, who then report to the chief of security. The chief of security holds a position on Lebenheim’s governing council body. Those who wish to volunteer as guardsman and guardswomen can seek out their local district precinct and report to the local captain of said precinct. They are then given a symbol of their position and assigned a patrol or duty to attend to. While a volunteer force, however, militia members are paid for their time and service by the captains of their respective precincts who are provided funding by Lebenheim's governing body. Government Those who first settled Lebenheim were a large band of nomadic tribals. Primarily Humans and Dwarves from the North, with other races such as Elves, Halflings, and Orcs entering among the band over time. Thus, the first form of government was an egalitarian one that quickly evolved into a form of chiefdom. A chief of the band was chosen for his exceptional ability as a provider and leader. The position of leadership then expanded to accommodate the growing number of the band, and began a path of heredity rather than election as full trust was placed in the select families that first took charge. When the band came upon the Everwood and encountered the tribal peoples there, this first band of wanderers adopted many elements of the cultures here, and even some of the people as well. The band tried to settle in the Everwood for some time but soon found themselves wandering again, not wanting to provoke conflict with the natives of the great green forest. After another week of travel they came across the valley and site of what would become Lebenheim. When the band settled in the massive open valley, it split into a small number of tribes that each settled a different part of the valley. One settled the open plains located at the heart, another took to the coast, one took to the forested northwestern corner, and the last settled at the head of the valley, at the foot of the grand looming mountains that dominated the landscape. There they found the source of the valley’s gleaming river. Each of these different tribes had their own chief among them, to govern and lead the activities of the tribe and maintain order and harmony. These chiefs met together frequently in the central-most settlement to manage the wellbeing of all of Lebenheim. Eventually a small group of druids, spiritualists, priests, and monks fragmented from the other tribes and settled the small island off the coast. This island would later be known as Drifton and a member of this now more isolated community would eventually come to join the other chiefs in there council as they governed the valley. The representative of Drifton would ensure that the natural resources of the valley were managed and utilized properly and that the other chiefs always had harmony and balance in mind. Coming into the latest era, the world had evolved significantly, and this included Lebenheim in a few ways. When Victorix and other modern states and cities were established, and the industrial revolution was under way, culture, religion, and government changed with the times. Lebenheim had been receiving generations upon generations of travelers, temporary and indefinitely, that brought with them modernizing ideals and customs, so Lebenheim changed as well in many ways. One of such ways was its government. Lebenheim, as it grew into a more unified and centralized infrastructure, adopted a more modern, mayoral government. Now a mayor holds central authority over governing the city, however, the council of chiefs still remains in essence as a council of selected members who all advise the mayor and each hold responsibility over different areas of import within Lebenheim and its economy. Areas such as security, resources, and trade. The current governing body are: David Cathmor, Lebenheim’s mayor and primary leader. Frederick Novack, overseer of Lebenheim's mercantile and business operations. Jacob ''Graham, ''chief of the Lebenheim militia and head of security in the valley. '''''Alfor Mills, representative of the farming, fishing, and milling communities in the valley. Elora Carver, representative of all artisans and craftsman in Lebenheim including smiths, leatherworkers, and carpenters, etc. And finally Giselle Branton, representative of Drifton’s druid caretakers and primary advisor of natural resource management including the care and distribution regarding the valley’s river and aquifers. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:World